Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that is operatively connected to customer premises termination equipment such as a conventional telephone set or facsimile machine to control certain dialing functions otherwise performed by the termination equipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows for transmission of a dial signal indicating area code information (e.g., 1314) used to place a long distance call by simply pressing one push-button switch.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows a user to modify or create area code information.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows for quick and easy dialing of toll-free prefix codes (e.g., 1800 or 1888) by simply pressing a push-button.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows a user to select a long distance telecommunications provider from a preprogrammed group of available providers, and then place a long distance call using the selected provider's service.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows a user to update or modify information relating to long distance telecommunications providers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that satisfies FCC testing requirements.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that allows for transmission of a dial signal indicating prepaid calling card information by simply pressing a push-button switch.
Another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method contained in a housing that is externally connected to termination equipment during operation of the invention, wherein the housing can be transported from one location (e.g., the office) to another location (e.g., a hotel room) for connection to different termination equipment without erasing preprogrammed area code, toll code or long distance provider information.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a telecommunications enhancement user interface system and method that is incorporated into customer premises termination equipment such as a conventional telephone set or facsimile machine.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a telecommunications interface system operably coupled to customer premises termination equipment is disclosed for controlling signal transmission to and from a communication network. The interface system includes a memory device having data stored therein representative of a plurality of access codes and a plurality of long distance communication service providers. Each access code provides access to a long distance communication service provided by one of the long distance communication providers. The system also includes a data processing system operably connected to the memory device for performing input, processing, storage, output and control functions on data stored in the memory device. A visual display device is operably connected to the data processing system for displaying data relating to one of the long distance providers stored in the memory device. Means is provided for changing data displayed on the display device to show data relating to another long distance provider stored in the memory device. The system also includes means for selecting a desired long distance communication service based upon presently displayed data on the display device, and means for transmitting a dial signal indicating the access code for the selected long distance communication service to the communication network.
Another aspect of the present invention is of a telecommunications interface system used in conjunction with a conventional touch tone telephone set for controlling signal transmissions between the telephone and a telecommunications network. The interface system includes a memory device for storing data including name information identifying one or more long distance telecommunications service providers, access code information for accessing a long distance telecommunications service provided by each of the long distance providers, and area code information representative of one or more area codes. A data processing device is operably connected to the memory device for performing data processing functions on data stored in the memory device, and for controlling the operation of the interface system. The data processing device monitors signals received from the telephone set indicating whether the telephone set is maintained in an off-hook or on-hook condition. The system also includes a visual display device operably connected to the data processing system for displaying information based upon data stored in the memory device. A power source is provided for supplying power to the interface system. A ringing detector circuit is operatively connected between the data processing device and the telecommunications network for monitoring signals received from the telecommunications network to determine whether a ringing signal indicative of an incoming call is present, and transmitting a message signal to the data processing device indicating when a ringing signal is received. The interface system also includes a switching circuit operatively connected to the data processing device, the telecommunications network and the telephone set for routing and processing signals transmitted to and from the telecommunications network and the telephone set. The data processing device controls the operation of the switching circuit when the interface system is energized by the power source. A dual tone multifrequency circuit is included that is operatively connected between the microprocessor and the switching circuit for converting signals transmitted from the microprocessor to the telecommunications network into a format readable by the telecommunications network. The system also has one or more manually actuated area code push-button switches operatively connected to the data processing device. The number of area code switches is at least equal to the number of area codes stored in the memory device. Each switch triggers the data processing device to retrieve information relating to a corresponding area code when actuated. The data processing device then transmits a dial signal to the telecommunications network representative of the area code information associated with the actuated switch. Means is provided for changing presently displayed information on the display device to show name information relating to a different long distance provider stored in the memory device. Means is further provided for selecting a desired long distance communication service based upon presently displayed name information on the display device. The system includes a manually actuated carrier push-button switch operatively connected to the data processing device for triggering the data processing device to transmit a dial signal to the telecommunications network representative of the access code for the selected long distance communication service upon actuation of the carrier switch.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is that of a method for transmitting a long distance call using a telecommunications interface system operably connected to customer premises termination equipment to remote termination equipment via a communication line associated with a telecommunication network, comprising the steps of:
inputting data into a memory device relating to a plurality of long distance communication service providers in a memory device, including an access code used to access a long distance communication services provided by each long distance provider, and a name identifying each long distance provider; PA1 storing the data in the memory device; PA1 displaying information associated with a particular long distance provider stored in the memory device on a visual display device; PA1 selectively changing information shown on the display device to information relating to a different long distance provider; PA1 selecting a desired long distance provider based upon the information presently displayed on the display device; PA1 transmitting a first dial signal across the communication line representative of the access code stored in the memory device used to access the long distance service provided by the selected long distance provider; PA1 transmitting a second dial signal across the communication line representative of an area code designating a geographical area including the remote termination equipment; and PA1 transmitting a third dial signal across the communication line representative of an extension number assigned to the remote termination equipment.
Other objects and features will be apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.